For Your Eyes Only
by Dolly-999
Summary: When Allie and Nick started sleeping together, they thought that their biggest challenge would be managing to keep things professional at work, but could past deamons threaten their present relationship and their happiness? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

_**For Your Eyes Only**_

_**Prologue**_

Nick Buchanan sighed with Frustration as he leaned back in his chair and slammed a file down on his desk finally giving up on finding anything useful in it; Allie Kingston had been driving him crazy, all day long, everyday for the last year. The way she talked, the way she smiled, the way she walked... just the thought of having to work with her so closely was enough to make him lose any rational thinking. He'd had to work with her many times since he'd returned to Homicide, there was no denying that they worked well together, they were a good team, and obviously their superiors had noticed this fact as well, because lately he'd ended up working with her on every case they were given.

There was also no denying that Allie Kingston was a beautiful girl, that simple fact made each day he spent with her all the more harder on him, she was hot, confident, and an independent woman who knew what she wanted, exactly the kind of woman that could turn Nick on easily.

"You ok?" Allie's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts as she approached him and sat herself up on the edge of his desk.

His eyes looked up and met hers; making him smile slightly, "Long day" he lied.

"Tell me about it" Allie sighed, they'd gotten a new case today, and like the beginning of any new case it took some time till things fell into place. "I still don't understand how somebody could not know who would want to hurt their family when their daughter has disappeared and their son has just been murdered".

"Yeah, well they had both moved out of home, you know what some families are like, as soon as the kids are gone they only speak on birthdays and Christmas, the Wildman's kids have both been leading their own lives since they left home" Nick explained, studying her face as she thought.

"Yeah maybe" Allie answered, still looking puzzled.

"Anyway" Nick changed the subject, "we can get out of here, it's five" he told her, standing up and grabbing his jacket of the back of his chair.

"Finally" Allie smiled as she looked up at the clock on the wall to see that he was right, "So what are you doing after work?"

"Nothing"

"Well then why don't we go get a drink then, surely I owe you a beer since we've been working together for so long" she offered.

Nick paused for a moment to try and think clearly, not that it was really possible when she was smiling at him like that, he wanted to go, but his rational mind was telling him it was a bad idea. After all the sexual tension between them that had been building up between them lately, Alcohol was probably not a good ingredient to throw into that. "Maybe another time" he turned her down, mentally cursing his rational side for interfering, "it's been a long day", he added, trying to justify why it wasn't a good idea.

"Alright then" Allie answered, jumping up and grabbing her coat off a chair nearby, "but when we close this case, I'm buying you a beer, ok?"

"Ok, I'll have to hold you too that" he smiled at her, "see you tomorrow" he spoke before walking out of the office area and down to the lift. Once the elevator doors closed he turned around and banged his head against the wall firmly, trying to clear his head of any thoughts of her.

* * *

_Chapter 1._

_Allie's perspective, does she feel the same?_

_Please tell me what you think, any thoughts or suggestions, both good or bad would be much appreciated._


	2. Ch 1, Haunting Dreams

Thanks for the review, sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll try my best to go over my work and fix up any before posting new chapters, but sorry in advance if I miss any out, it's not done intentionally.

_**Chapter number 1. Haunting dreams**_

Allie sighed as she watched Nick walk out of the office area of the homicide department. Truth was she'd asked him out to the pub in some sort of effort to clear the air between them. There was no use pretending that there wasn't something going on between them; that would be lying. But what Allie did know for sure was that they had to be able to work together, and it was getting harder and harder to do that on a professional level the closer they got to each other.

She knew she wasn't the only one who felt that way; Nick had been avoiding getting too close to her in the last week or two. At first she thought she was imagining it, but he hadn't exactly been subtle about it, especially in the last few days.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jarvis poked his head around the corner to find the young detective lost in her thoughts, "Kingston, get a move on, I'll see you in the morning, nine o'clock sharp".

"Yes Sir" she quickly responded, giving a small smile in his direction before making her way past him and out towards the elevator.

* * *

Allie arrived home after a few hours at the pub to find her apartment empty as usual, it had been that way since her and her ex boyfriend Brett had split up a year and a half earlier, not that she blamed him for leaving, if anything it was her fault; most of the four years of their relationship had consisted of her work, sex, and fighting, their breakup, as hard as it had been at the time, hadn't been something that they could avoid. That was one of the draw backs of working such long hours; there wasn't a hell of a lot of time left for a social life.

When she had first met Brett, they'd hit things off really well, at the time things at work had been going slow, not alot of cases to work on, so there was no expectations to do extra hours. They'd met at a bar, not far from her apartment, and he had his eyes on her from the moment she walked into the room that night.

The first few months of their relationship had been wonderful, he was a high school teacher and since it had been during school holidays when they met, he had plenty of time for just her, as soon as she'd finish work each day; he was there to pick her up, ready to take her back to his place. She'd fallen in love with him pretty quickly too, he was kind, caring, and unlike other guys, he didn't take her stubbornness as her being stuck up.

After they'd been dating for about six months, they'd made things even better when they moved in together, into her apartment. It had made sense at the time; her place was closer to where both of them worked, unlike Brett's apartment which was further out of town. Work had still been pretty slow for her, back then she'd been working in missing persons, most cases she was given didn't last too long. Then about the time they'd celebrated their one year anniversary, she was moved into organised crime, suddenly the hours she was working got longer and it was harder for her to separate her home and work life. If they hadn't loved each other so much, they probably wouldn't have lasted as long as they did.

Her average day would consist of work from about eight in the morning until eight at night, when she got home Brett would usually have dinner waiting for her, and they'd go to bed soon after. The communication between them got less as time went on, which is probably why things ended up going so wrong.

Allie had known that their hearts had been in different places for a while, it wasn't something they really talked about much, it was just something that became more apparent as time passed. He wanted to get married, settle down, maybe have a few kids to add into the mix, and although Allie wanted that one day, it wasn't something she was interested in doing as soon as Brett would have liked.

Then a few months before they broke up, they had a scare. Allie had gotten really sick, throwing up all the time; she became moody and cranky more often, and had to take a few weeks off work. When they went to the doctors, they'd run some tests, for a whole range of things, however, the result hadn't been anything that they'd expected. Allie was pregnant.

When they found out, Brett couldn't be happier; he was going to be a dad, just like he always wanted too. But his happiness wasn't shared by Allie, she started getting anxious, worried about her job and her career, organised crime wasn't the place for a pregnant woman to be working.

Once the sickness had passed, and Allie had been given the all clear to go back to work, Brett had tried to talk her into leaving her job. This however had only made her work harder and longer hours, she was trying to prove that she was still capable of doing her job properly, but instead she'd pushed him away even further, and endangered her health.

One morning after a heated argument between them, Allie had started to get pains in her lower stomach, by now she was about three months pregnant. The pains only started small, but they kept increasing as more time passed, after an hour or so of this, Brett had convinced her that she needed to get checked out at the hospital. But it was all too late, soon after they had arrived and Allie had been put in a bed, she'd had a miss carriage, their baby was gone.

The loss of their unborn baby had a different effect on both of them. Allie had struggled the most; mainly from guilt. She hadn't wanted this baby, and then she'd lost it, all she did was blame herself for their loss. Brett kept telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen to him, as far as she was concerned, she had caused this and she could never forgive herself for it.

Brett didn't stick around for much longer after that, every time he tried to get through to her, she would block him out. There was only so much rejection he could take before he gave up and packed his things.

It had taken some time for her to recover fully from her breakdown. She took a month's stress leave from work to start with, the first week of which she had simply mopped around her apartment. But it didn't take too long for Allie to make some extreme changes to her life, the first of which was to redecorate her apartment.

Once her month of stress leave was over, she decided she needed a fresh start, that's where her move into homicide came in, it took a while for her application to be approved, but once it was through, she couldn't wait to get started. Her work wasn't completely up to standard when she first began, she found herself in trouble a few times before she found her feet in her new role, partly because she was still getting her life back on track, but now she realised that it had all happened for a reason.

Thinking about her relationship with Brett had been something she'd done more of lately, not because she was sad about it all, but because she was starting to come to a place where she felt that she could finally move on. Not that she really had many options, her closest friends where the people she worked with, and although her and Nick had been getting closer, she wouldn't let herself give into the temptation of mixing work with pleasure.

Looking at the clock which read 10:30pm Allie decided it was time for bed, so throwing her handbag onto a couch in the lounge room, she made her way down the small hall way towards her room.

Once she was in her pyjama's sleep came quickly, and any previous thoughts were long gone.

* * *

_Allie sat up in her bed to the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Coming" she called out, pulling back the covers of her bed and finding her feet on the floor. Once she got to the front door of her apartment she opened it to find Nick standing there, his eyes looking into hers. "Nick what are you doing here at this time of the morning?"_

"_I can't keep doing this" he spoke in a desperate voice, he was leaning with one arm up against the doorframe, his breathing was fast and frantic. He was still dressed in the same close that he'd been wearing at work that day, the only difference was that his tie was missing and his shirt was untucked, not like the Nick she knew from work at all._

"_Doing what?" she questioned. She was about to say something else but any other thoughts disappeared when he silenced her by stepping inside and locking his lips eagerly with hers. She hesitated for a moment, 'where was this coming from?' that thought however soon disappeared and she became a willing participant, responding by kissing him back. _

"_I can't keep pretending that nothing's going on between us" he answered her, before once again kissing her. One hand cupped the back of her head, while the other wandered down the back of her swiftly until it found the small of her back to rest on. Allie didn't say anything, she couldn't, in a flash she'd turned from confused to alive with excitement, she never thought that Nick could make her feel like this. _

"_Allie, I want to be with you" Nick whispered breathlessly, moving his head down to plant a trail of kisses from her cheek, all the way down her neck. Allie moaned slightly trying to hide her enjoyment of his lips against her neck. She stepped back, letting him push her up against the wall. Reaching out she pushed the front door shut to block off any spying eyes._

"_I want you too" she groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as he cupped her cheek._

"_Then what are we waiting for?" he locked his eyes strongly with hers. No answer was needed. Her lips crashed back down on his and she removed one arm from around his neck so that she could grab onto his shirt firmly. Moving backwards, Nick let her take the lead as she guided him down the hallway towards her bedroom, not letting their lips part. She pushed her body up against his, trapping his body between hers and her bedroom door before opening it and pushing him inside._

_Nick's hands began to wander, making their way from her back to her front, undoing each of the buttons on the front of her pyjama's and discarding the item of clothing on the floor as he slid his tongue into her mouth. _

_Allie soon became more breathless, her knees were ready to give way. Desperately she clutched onto his shirt with both hands, she could feel herself losing all self-control. His hands touching her, his lips and his body against hers, it made her feel so alive._

_Nick suddenly broke his lips away from hers, moving his head down so that he could kiss her neck once more, while he did this, Allie's hands moved to unbutton his shirt and discard it in the same place where hers already lay on the bedroom floor. She let out a soft moan when he reached the nape of her neck, moving her hands along the front of his now bare and toned chest and round to his back. His kisses soon turned into more as he began to sink his teeth in slowly to her delicate skin. Allies eyes fell shut and a low moan escaped her lips as his teeth clenched. Her nails dug into his back in response, receiving a groan from Nick which only proceeded to make her pant even more; hungry for more of him......._

* * *

Allie woke up with a startle, sitting up as quickly as she could to find that she was still in bed, and with her pyjama's still on. She was panting heavily, and she could feel sweat dripping down from her forehead. Finding the lamp switch next to her bed she took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, and then looking around the room, she noticed that she was alone just like she had been when she got home that night.

Where had all of that come from? She was so confused; only hours ago she'd been strong in her mind that she couldn't give into the sexual tension between them at work. And now she'd been dreaming of the two of them about to have sex!

All she did know is that it would be an interesting morning tomorrow having to work closely with him; after all, he was her partner for their new case. So trying to calm herself down, Allie managed to lye back down and pull the linen covers over her, in some effort to get some more sleep to help her in the day ahead.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Allie continues to work with Nick, how will she cope?


	3. Ch 2, Dead Ends

**Sorry about the wait for the next chapter, now that Christmas and New years are all over hopefully I will have time to write more often and post new chapters. **

**I just want to say thank you to those that have taken the time to review, I love reading your thoughts on this story.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

_**Chapter number 2. Dead ends**_

The next morning Allie arrived at work to find Matt and Jen in the bull pen already working. "Morning" Allie greeted them, placing her jacket over the back of one of the chairs. "Where are the others?"

"Late" Jen sighed, "Train strike's caused there to be more traffic than usual" she explained, closing the file she'd been working on and putting it on the top of a pile in the middle of the table.

Allie didn't respond to this information, instead she relaxed a little, at least this way she could get some work done without having Nick there to distract her. She hadn't put too much thought into how exactly she would cope working alongside Nick after her rather erotic dreams about him last night, to be honest, she'd done her best not to think about it at all. "So", Allie began, her eyes focused on the white board of dead ends they had gathered so far, "anything useful yet?"

"No, not really" Matt answered, "were still stuck with alot of unanswered questions and possibilities".

Braden Wildman had been a twenty-five year old business man who had been found dead the previous day in an ally way. When he was found he had been dead a few days. There was no murder weapon found, or finger prints of the murderer, just a dead body and no apparent motive. Pathology reports said that they were looking for a crow bar and a shot gun as their murder weapon. Braden had been given some kind of sedative to make him drowsy, there had been alcohol found in his stomach so it was possibly a spiked drink. Then he'd been taken to the ally way where he was beaten with a crow bar and shot twice, once in the stomach, and then again in the heart. Braden's murder looked like a random attach to begin with, but once they'd started investigating they'd learned that close to four weeks previous to Braden's death, his younger sister Dianna had gone missing; there was no trace of her anywhere, no record of her credit card being used, no record of her leaving the country or using public transport, and no sightings of her from the media appeals put out by the officers in missing persons. Now from the attack on her brother, it looked like she could quite possibly be dead as well.

Braden and Dianna's mother hadn't been much help to them either, as far as she was concerned, nobody would have wanted to hurt their family, they were well respected in the community. It had been the same story when they had spoken to the place of work for each of the siblings, as far as anyone they spoke to, the Wildman's were loved by everybody. All of this had left them with no case what so ever to pursue.

"The only thing we really can do now is find out where the murder weapon came from" Jen spoke up.

"Yeah..." Allie agreed, "we probably won't have much luck finding where the gun came from, probably bought on the street. But we might have some luck with the crow bar; hardware stores might be able to give us some idea of who were looking for".

"Do you have any idea how many hardware stores there are in Melbourne?" Matt stopped Allie before she could say anything else.

"Yeah I know there's alot of them an it's probably going to take us ages to get onto all of them, but do we really have any other options?" Allie argued.

"Yeah good point" Matt gave in, they really had nothing on this one.

"Morning, sorry were late" Simon said as he and Duncan made their way into the room.

"Don't worry, you really didn't miss much" Jen reassured them.

"Still nothing then?" Duncan asked, placing his stuff down on the desk, "did anything come up in the background checks on the brother and sister?"

"Nope" Allie informed them, "there both completely clean aside from the odd speeding ticket and parking infringement".

"What did the sister do for work?" Simon changed the subject.

"She was a receptionist at a law firm" Allie told him, taking a seat at the table, "Me and Nick when and spoke to alot of her co-workers, but they recon she did her job properly and didn't get too much lip from any of their clients".

"So no unhappy clients, no one who knew her family well enough to hate them?"

"No, not according to anyone we spoke too". Right as Allie finished talking she looked up in time to see Nick walking through the door.

"Morning" he greeted them, putting his briefcase on the desk and sitting down next to Allie. "So where are we headed?"

"Calling hardware stores" Jen told him, throwing a list of numbers in his direction, before handing more out to each of the other detectives.

"How exciting" Duncan grinned sarcastically, getting up from the table and making his way into where their desks where as did the others.

"Anyone want coffee?" Allie offered, placing her list of places to call on her desk and looking around at the others.

"Yes" the others all answered in unison.

"I'll give you a hand" Nick offered, looking up at her and following her into the kitchen.

Once they got there Allie suddenly started to feel uncomfortable, they were alone, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the kettle boiling. Allie reached into the cupboard to get enough mugs out for everyone, passing them to Nick so that he could place each of them on the bench before putting a teaspoon of coffee into each of them.

Allie leaned back against the edge of the bench, her eyes wandering down from Nick's face and to his chest. The image of him shirtless from her dream last night was tattooed to her mind.

"So how was the pub last night?" Nick finally broke the silence, closing the jar of coffee.

"Um" Allie responded, trying to snap out of her day dream, "It was pretty quiet".

"You ok?" Nick asked, studying the expressions on her face closely, "you seem distracted".

"Yeah I'm fine... just wondering how we're going to solve this case, that's all" she lied.

"Mmm... yeah it doesn't look overly promising at this stage" Nick spoke, turning to face her. "But something will turn up eventually".

"Yeah maybe" Allie nodded as his eyes locked with hers, neither of them spoke another word, and although they were standing about a meter apart, it felt like there was no space between them.

The silence was almost too much to take and thoughts on how to break it again ran through Nick's mind, but nothing seemed worth saying. The only thought that couldn't escape his mind was how he was going to be able to take working with Allie and being unable to tell her how he felt. Did she feel the same way? Would bringing up the subject bring even more tension between them? Or would it instead make everyday bearable? Just like their dead end case, all of this was alot of unanswered questions and possibilities. The only difference was that in this situation, asking those questions would change everything about the working relationship that they had between them. But what Nick didn't realise was that Allie's head was full of the exact same questions, as well as the image of him half naked.

The sound of the kettle turning off with a loud ring interrupted their thoughts, making Allie jump slightly. But their eyes remained only on each other. Finally choosing to put an end to all the tension, Allie opened her mouth to talk. "Nick?" she started, taking a step forward towards him.

"Yes?" he answered, his breath getting slightly quicker as she came closer to him.

She wasn't exactly sure how to approach the topic, or if this was even the right time... actually she knew this wasn't the right time... but she couldn't take it any longer. "I, umm..."

Before Allie could say anymore, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Waverly entering to make herself a cup of coffee. Trying to make it look like they hadn't been interrupted, Allie eminently turned to grab the kettle and pour the hot water into each of the six mugs that were sitting on the bench. She could feel Nick's eyes still on her as she did so, it was haunting her, she knew there would be questions about what she was going to say, but what she was going to tell him she didn't quite know yet. She couldn't tell him like this, and part of her was thanking her boss for walking in when she did.

"Morning detectives" Waverly greeted them, moving towards where they were standing.

"Morning Ma'am" they both responded in unison, trying their best not to show the tension between them. It was going to be another long day that was for sure.


	4. Ch 3, Temptation

_**Chapter number 3. Temptation**_

After what seemed like the longest week of Allie's life, it was finally the weekend, and she was more than happy to let her hair down and relax. The rest of that week her and Nick had kept a distance, only working together when they absolutely had to. It was like they couldn't even pretend that nothing was happening anymore, she didn't even know how to talk to him unless it was about work.

Choosing to forget about work until Monday, Allie continued to make her way along the sidewalk down the road from work, looking for a place to eat. It was Friday night and cooking was the last thing she felt like doing, some take away and a good night's sleep was all that was on her agenda. Before she could decide on where to eat, Allie's attention was drawn to a car pulled up beside her on the curb and the sound of someone calling her name. Turning her head, her heart almost stopped as she spotted Nick stepping out of the driver's seat of his car and walking around towards her.

"Nick" she stuttered, not quite understanding why after the lack of communication at work, he was suddenly speaking to her out of hours. "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk" he answered, coming to a stop in front of her, his hands casually sitting in the pockets of his work pants. Allie didn't know how to respond to this statement. He was right, they did need to talk, after all they did still have to work together, and it had been pretty clear in the last few days that they couldn't do that with the way things were currently.

"Before you say no" Nick continued, noticing her sudden silence, "I think there's a few things that need to be said". He waited for some kind of reaction from her before he said anything else, soon receiving a small nod. "This stuff going on between us... I'm not just imagining this-"

"Nick don't" Allie stopped him, looking down to avoid his eyes, and trying to control her emotions, things would never work if they got involved, 'don't mix work and play'.

"Al" he whispered, reaching his hand out to lift her chin up. "Be honest with me".

Just the touch of his fingertips was enough to make her suddenly feel weak, why could he do this to her? She wasn't normally like this with other guys. She was always the one who was independent and in control of the situation, and some how he'd come along and changed that. "We can't do this Nick" she managed to force herself to say.

Nick took a step closer to her, their bodies only a few centimetres apart. "What? We can't start being honest about things?" he questioned her, using his fingers to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "because as much as we try to deny this, it's only making things at work harder and harder".

Allie was lost for words, there he was standing in front of her making her feel like they were the only two people in the world, and something inside of her was niggling at her and making it feel so wrong.

Before she could speak, his lips came down on hers, and for a second that niggling feeling inside her disappeared. She could feel his arms move around her and hold her even closer to him, so close that there was no room for air between them. Soon her arms were looped around his neck and her fingers were running through his hair.

To those who walked past them on the street the two of them looked like they were happily in love, with no problems, and a care free life, but it was far from the truth, what looked uncomplicated on the outside, was a mess of problems that was getting worse and worse as the two work colleges gave in more and more to temptation.

Nick was in heaven, all day working with her, all that had been on his mind was what he would say to her, and if he was honest with himself even if he had looked confident when he first approached her only minutes ago, he had been anything but. Turning them both around Nick began to guide Allie backwards towards his car, gently leaning her against the passenger door.

Suddenly with the need for air, the two detectives broke the kiss, both panting heavily. It was at that moment that the feeling of doubt began to creep back into Allie's mind. "We can't do this Nick" she repeated.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Nick spoke in a soft voice, not needing any more words to convince her. No more words were spoken for a while, within fifteen minutes, Nick had helped her into his car and driven her to his apartment not far away. The night was yet to begin.

* * *

_Hey, sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. But please let me know what you think, any suggestions for where you think this story should be heading would also be appreciated as I've been losing my inspiration at the moment._


	5. Ch 4, New Beginnings

_**Chapter Number 4. New beginnings**_

When Allie woke up the next morning she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. What happened last night? She thought to herself. How did she get here?

Taking in her surroundings, Allie noticed that she had nothing but sheets covering her body, then that's when she remembered where she was.

* * *

FLASH BACK:

"_So this is your place" Allie smiled as she entered Nick's house and made her way in with him close behind her. _

"_Yeah" Nick answered, placing his keys on the kitchen bench. "Beer?" _

"_Yeah sure" Allie replied, feeling slightly nervous. She still hadn't quite understood why she'd agreed to come home with him, deep down she knew that she'd give in to temptation if she did, but something had pushed her here._

_Handing a bottle of beer to Allie, Nick sat himself down next to her on the couch. "So what happens now?" Allie asked._

_Nick paused for a minute, "I don't know... but we can't keep going on the way we have been"._

_Allie nodded, knowing he was right, they couldn't._

"_Allie, look, I know you think this is a bad idea... but other than the fact that we work together, is there really any other reason for us not to be together?" Nick pause for a minute to think, "Unless there's someone else?"_

"_No there's no one else" Allie sighed, "You say this like it's not a big deal for us to be co-workers and partners. And it might not be a big deal for you, but Nick, I'm a woman, and you and I both know the kind of reputation women get in our line of work when they start sleeping with the men in their workplace"._

"_Oh come on Allie" Nick argued, taking a sip of his beer, "It's not like you sleeping your way around the office, I'm one person" he added. "What are you so afraid of?"_

_Allie couldn't answer him. Soon their eyes locked and their beer bottles were discarded on the coffee table, their faces drawing together so that they were only centimetres apart. Nick ran the back of his fingers along her cheek bone taking his time to enjoy the moment while it lasted, then slowly he brought his lips down on hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body in closer to his. Allie moved her legs so that she was positioned on Nicks Lap, her arms looped around his neck._

* * *

"Good morning" Nick whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Good morning" Allie smiled, rolling herself over so that she was facing him. "Have you been awake long?"

"No, not long" he answered in a hushed voice, running his fingers through her hair which had fallen loosely around her face. He liked her hair down; it wasn't something he got to see at work.

* * *

_FLASH BACK:_

_Soon Nick lifted them both up and carried Allie down the hallway, not letting his lips part from hers once. Allie released her arms, and began undoing the buttons on Nick's work shirt, running her hands along his chest when she managed to undo them all._

_Once Nick came down to where his room was, he pushed them both up against the closed door so that Allies back was leaned against it. Breathlessly, their lips parted, and Nick removed his shirt properly so that it was discarded on the floor. "I don't want this to be a one night thing Al" he managed to get out._

"_Me neither" she whispered. Panting harder when nick began planting kisses along her neck. _

_Soon Allies top found its place alongside Nick's on the floor and other various pieces of clothing were thrown around the room as they made their way into Nick's room and to the bed._

* * *

"So where do we go from here?" Nick asked, drawing the conversation back to the unfinished business of last night.

"Well, I don't want to tell the team just yet" Allie started.

Nick chuckled slightly, leaning over her, "you do realise that involves us keeping our hands to ourselves while we're in the office" he pointed out, "could be difficult after last night" he muffled into her neck as he kissed her where he had left marks on her only hours ago.

"Oh well, I'm up for the challenge" she answered, moaning slightly from his kisses. "Unlike you I have self control".

"Is that right then?" Nick raised one eyebrow as he brought his head up to look at her.

"Mhmm" Allie Nodded confidently. "You couldn't resist me if you tried".

"Yeah you're probably right" Nick sighed. "Do you think they'll figure it out?"

"Maybe" she paused, "either way, I think we should take things slowly".

"Says the girl who's lying naked in my bed before the first date"

"Shut up!" she giggled; playfully hitting him on the chest. "Ok, so maybe this isn't exactly slow".

"Look Allie however fast or slow we take this or how long we wait to start telling people, I still want you to be my girlfriend... If that's ok with you?" he asked, turning more serious. He studied her face, searching for an answer, hoping that it was what she wanted too.

Allie smiled, bitting her lip slightly. Girlfriend, she hadn't been some bodies girlfriend in just over eighteen months. "Yeah, I'd like that".

Leaning back down, Nick gently kissed her, he was so happy right then, Allie was his girlfriend, nobody else's. Now that he had her, there was no way he was ever letting her go.


End file.
